Kirby Krisis
by KirbyMaster1999
Summary: Ash, Brock, and Dawn are travelling when they are kidnapped by some familiar puffballs. After being rescued by beings from another planet, they get caught up in a struggle between their world and clones of Popstar's hero. I don't own either Pokemon or Kirby.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Captured**

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were walking down a dusty road. They were thinking about challenges ahead of them. Ash had his last Gym Badge in mind, and Dawn was thinking about contest moves. No one was thinking about what happened next, though. Not everyone thinks about (blocked due to spoilers).

Suddenly, five small creatures on strange, flying stars flew towards them! "Whoa! What are those!" Ash cried. The stars crashed in front of them and the creatures landed on their feet. The gang now had a better look. They were all spherical, had stubby arms, and were no higher than a foot. One was red with a crown of fire on its head. Another was green and a similar crown, but of electricity. The third was blue with a crown of ice crystals. The fourth and fifth creatures were both pink, one having a baseball cap with a curved blade on it, and the last with a floppy green hat, carrying a sharp sword.

Dawn got out her Pokedex and scanned the one with the baseball cap. In response, the machine said "Jigglypuff, the-". At that, she closed it and said, "Guys, I don't think these are Jigglypuffs."

That was obviously true. Jigglypuffs didn't carry swords, or have crowns of fire, electricity, or ice. In fact, they were not Pokemon at all. If Ash and his friends had lived on another planet, they would have recognized the creatures as Kirbys.

"They don't look friendly." Brock remarked. As a response, the Sword Kirby scowled and swung his weapon in air while the baseball-capped Cutter Kirby took the blade off of his hat.

"Go, Staraptor!" Ash said as he threw out his Poke ball. The others did likewise, and their defense now included Pikachu, Staraptor, Piplup, Buneary, Croagunk, and Sudowoodo.

Dawn ordered Buneary and Piplup to attack the Sword Kirby (Yeah, of course she didn't say that exactly). It raised its sword to block an Ice Beam and a Bubblebeam. Then, the two Pokemon were hit with a blast of lightning from the Spark Kirby and a sharp beam of energy from the Sword Kirby, knocking them out.

The Cutter Kirby raised his blade and threw it like a boomerang, hitting Pikachu and Sudowoodo, making them faint. An onslaught of ice breath took out Staraptor, and Croagunk was blasted and defeated with a burst of fire.

Before anymore Pokemon were set out, the Kirbys took out a big net. Once Ash and his friends were in the net, they put the net on one of the stars, hopped on the other stars, and headed for a giant, star-shaped ship.

Commentary (Kommentary? Nah.): This is my first fanfic. This will be mostly Kirby-based and yeah, that's about all I have to say. Please read and review, and don't flame, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aboard the Starship**

A Spear Kirby walked down the halls of the Starship, the giant ship of the Kirbys. He knew the inevitable happened: Ash and his friends were captured. He was a guard ordered to take care of their needs to prepare them for the new controlling tests. He wasn't exactly going to do that.

It was getting dinnertime. Spear Kirby now had to feed those prisoners. But he went to the cafeteria to eat. He wasn't going to do something important on an empty stomach. Plus, he needed to talk with a friend.

He walked over and ordered a sandwich. Then he went over to a corner of the room. A Beam Kirby was sitting at a booth. The two sat down and talked.

The Beam Kirby spoke first. "You think this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure of it."

"It sure sounds hard. I'm not saying I'm a coward, but there are at least 10,000 Kirbys on this ship. All armed with a copy ability."

"Come on, they always send us for the hard missions."

"Good point."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I've figured it out. Get the guys out, then get somehow to the entrance of the control rooms. Then we improvise a lot, get to the ship, and escape."

"Sounds good."

Spear Kirby walked to the kitchen and asked for a plate of food. Minutes later, with a plate of noodles, he walked towards the cells where the prisoners were. A group of Kirbys surrounded the entrance of the area with Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"No funny business, okay?" ordered a Hammer Kirby opening the door. "Don't worry," muttered the Spear Kirby to himself, entering the cell. "You'll find a lot of funny business on your hands by the time I'm done."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Outta Here!

Spear Kirby tossed Ash, Brock, and Dawn the noodles. Then, he yelled to the Kirbys outside, "Hey, there's a problem in here."

A Kirby sighed and started to walk into the cell when Spear Kirby added, " I need more help than one Kirby. All of you come in here." The group moaned and went into the cell. A Fire Kirby asked, "Okay, what's your super big-"

At that moment, Spear Kirby took the keys and slammed the cell. "Sorry, guys. If you want the keys, you have to go through me."

At that, he took his spear and flung it into a Sword Kirby, taking him down. Then, he spun his regenerated spear, and slashed the remaining Kirbys, defeating those too. The fighter now took the keys and undid the chains connecting Ash and his friends to the wall and opened Pikachu's cage. "So," Spear Kirby said to the scared captives, "who wants out?"

The Spear Kirby pulled out a strange device, and turned it off. The disguise disappeared, showing a mouth less face with a peachy color, as opposed to the rest of his body, which was red with a tint of orange. On his head was a blue bandanna.

"What's your name?" asked Ash. "Call me Waddle Dee," the fake Kirby said. "_What_ Dee? Dawn wondered. 'Never mind. Let's move." Waddle Dee said.

Ash and his friends got their stuff. Hordes of Kirbys came, alerted at their escape. Waddle Dee speared Kirby after Kirby. They got to the control rooms, where a one-eyed creature similar to Waddle Dee was waiting. He introduced himself as Waddle Doo. None of the humans decided to ask; they had seen stranger.

Waddle Doo said, "We just might make it."

Waddle Dee said, "Maybe not, because of him."

Commentary: Spear Kirby= A disguised Waddle Dee. Beam Kirby=A disguised Waddle Doo. Simple enough, right? Waddle Dee is the character that is playable in Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Or Bandanna Waddle Dee as fans call him), and Waddle Doo is like a Beam ability helper. Read and review, and again, please don't flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Ultra Problem

Standing in front of them was a lone Kirby. He looked like a regular green Sword Kirby, but different. He had a star on his forehead, and three blades protruding from each side of the hat. The sword he carried was wider and had a star at the center. Unfortunately, Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo recognized the ability it had.

"It's the Ultra Sword ability," said Waddle Dee. "I'm pretty sure that's bad." Ash thought out loud. "Right you are," Waddle Doo replied. "How did you guess?"

Ultra Sword Kirby pulled out his sword, which suddenly grew many times its size. Then he swung it at the group, missing Dawn by an inch.

"Hey!" yelled a Kirby nearby. "You're not supposed to kill the captives, you crazy idiot!" The Ultra Sword Kirby muttered back, "I know what I'm doing!"

Then he swung it again, hitting Pikachu with the flat end of the blade. Some Kirbys promptly grabbed him and carried him away.

"It's suicide to get him back now! We need to get out of here first!" yelled Waddle Dee to Ash. "I'm sure we'll find time for him later." "Sure hope so," Ash replied, dodging a sword swing.

Waddle Doo hit Ultra Sword Kirby with a Beam Whip. "He won't stay down for long! We need to move!" Waddle Dee yelled.

They got to the ships and sat in the seats of one of them. Ash and his friends sat in the big seats in the back. Waddle Doo pressed a button and the ship flew off. As they escaped, Waddle Dee looked back at Ultra Sword Kirby yelling at them on the Warpstar. "That sure was a close one," he thought. "I wonder about that they think they're so important." Waddle Dee became very worried.

Commentary: I must have gotten too carried away with Kirby's Return to Dreamland. That game's just awesome. Shame it has no Wheel or Clean Kirby…

Read and review (just don't flame, or Kirbys will invade you)!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To Popstar!

"Hold on! We're going to go through inter-dimensional travel!" ordered Waddle Doo pressing a button. "Inter-dimensional travel?" asked Ash. "I thought that only existed in crossovers fanfics!

"You do realize that this is a crossover fanfic…" said Waddle Dee. "We just broke the fourth wall!" Ash complained.

The seat belts went over everyone. Suddenly, the ship suddenly started moving at a very fast speed. The scenery from the window changed from vast space to bright lights streaking past them. Meanwhile, the humans felt as if their faces were peeling off. After a minute or two, the ship stopped in front of a bright, yellow, and star-shaped planet with multiple-colored rings.

"Here we are," said Waddle Dee. "Popstar."

As the ship approached the planet, it caught on fire as it entered the atmosphere, like a meteor. And as the humans looked out of the window, they saw star-shaped islands and lakes, especially a large one in particular. Waddle Doo steered to a white area of the large island. Minutes later, the ship crash-landed into a drift of snow.

"Everybody okay?" asked Waddle Doo. He soon heard four yeses (or whatever is the plural of a yes).

Ash, Brock, and Dawn looked in their surroundings. They saw lots of snow and ice. Up in the night sky, auroras of vivid colors shone.

"If you are wondering, we are at Rainbow Resort," said Waddle Dee. "Come on. Our base is not too far and more Kirbys might come if we're too slow." A few minutes of walking later, the group reached a high-tech building.

Once they entered, they walked in a hallway. Around them, people were busy. A Hothead was talking to a Bubblehead about something about ship designs. A Flappy carrying a paper flew by them. A Scarfy snacking onto a banana floated into a room.

They reached a door at the end of the hallway Waddle Dee said, "I think we need to talk to our leader."

Commentary: A few Kirby references in the last few paragraphs. Don't be afraid to look things up on the Internet. I don't think the references aren't too obscure.

Read, review, and don't flame. By the way, I have the story all planned out and don't need suggestions on what to add next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let Me Explain Everything

In the room, there was a desk in the middle. Swords hung from the wall. A blueprint for an airship was behind the desk. There also was a cabinet of masks, all of them exactly alike. At the desk, a person stood.

He had a body shaped like a Kirby, with a metal mask over his face, alike to the masks in the cabinet. He had white gloves, shoulder armor, and a golden sword at his side. His body was dark blue with magenta feet.

"I would like to introduce you to Meta Knight," said Waddle Dee.

Meta Knight spoke, saying, "These are the humans, I suppose?"

"Yeah, that's right, unless something is up here." replied Waddle Doo.

"There's always a possibility," Meta Knight replied back. "Ghost Kirbys, fake copies, disguises…" Then he looked at Ash and his friends and said, "Something tells me that you want to know what's going on and how you are involved."

"I think we deserve an explanation," said Brock. "Very well then. Here we go..." replied Meta Knight.

"This world is called Popstar. It supports many life forms, some with strange abilities. One person, however, was different than many others. His name was Kirby."

"He had the ability to inhale others and copy their abilities," continued Meta Knight. "He journeyed all over the planet for justice, fairness, and food. But one day, it all changed."

"He suddenly became evil and took over the planet. Some say he felt used by the people of Popstar, others say he went insane. He somehow got members of his own race, or clones, some say, and is trying to take over the universe and alternate dimensions, like yours."

"He figures if he attacks your world, he can control all of the intelligent life and their Pokemon and quickly gain dominance," said Waddle Doo. "Our organization wants to stop him before it happens."

"Then why did he kidnap us first?" Ash asked. "Why not anyone else?"

"That's a good question…" replied Meta Knight.

Commentary: Kirby will be the main antagonist of this fanfic. You'll find out later what happened to him.

This chapter and the next two or so will involve little action. Just so you know.

Read, review, and don't forget to subscribe!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Joining Forces

"It's complicated," said Meta Knight. "You see, one area of the system of universes watches your adventures on their TVs. The race is called the humans, who your race is based and named after."

"So, what you're saying," asked Ash, "that people from another universe follow our adventures of everyday of our lives?"

"It's a theory," said Meta Knight, "a very plausible one at that. Kirby figures that if he and his army control you, the people that watch the show will want to follow them. But if we use you, they might help us even if your world falls. Do you want to help?"

"Hold on," Brock said. "You want us to help you defeat the Kirbys?"

Meta Knight nodded and said, "You must want to fight for freedom of your world. Otherwise, all is lost. There is so much intelligent life in your world that the alternate universes will be Kirby's in months."

"I'll join you if that means I can have Pikachu back." said Ash.

"I'm supporting Ash," said Dawn.

"Me, too," added Brock.

"Very well," replied Meta Knight. "Waddle Doo will lead you to your rooms. We will see you in the morning."

That night, they had good and bad dreams, both the power of the Fountain of Dreams nearby and the adventure they had just earlier that day.

* * *

Okay, this was a bit short, and a bit boring, but probably necessary. Not much else to say.

Read, review and subscribe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Meeting

The next morning, Meta Knight walked over to the room of Ash and his friends and placed a note. The note read:

"Please come to the meeting at 1:00 today in the Galaxia room, or the room with a picture of a golden sword over the door. Lunch is provided. We need to talk about the fate of your world."

Meta Knight quickly signed the bottom and quietly walked out.

When Ash woke up, he saw the note and read it. He gently woke the others up and showed the note to them. A few hours later, Ash, Brock and Dawn headed to the meeting. After a few minutes of searching, they finally found the room and went inside.

Upon arriving, everyone looked at them. There was a Sir Kibble, a Burnin Leo, a Chilly, a Wheelie, a Poppy Bros. Jr, a Bonkers (eating all the bananas at the buffet provided), a Blade Knight, a Plasma Wisp, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, and of course, Meta Knight.

"You're here, said Meta Knight. "Now we can start. Take anything from the buffet table, but however there is now a shortage of bananas because Bonkers just happened to eat them all."

Bonkers then replied, "What? I was hungry!"

Realizing that they haven't eaten anything since lunch the day before, our heroes soon started getting food. The most interesting things they got were either the fried Tookey wings or the cookies looking like dead Kirbys. Meta Knight started to talk.

"Our spies have discovered that the Kirbys are going to invade a rather large city called Sunyshore," said Meta Knight. "I assume you've heard of it."

Ash nodded and said, "In fact, we were just about getting there when those Kirbys came. It's where I would get my final gym badge."

"Well, the Kirbys certainly don't want gym badges," said the Chilly. "It's very tropical, a hot spot for vacationing in Sinnoh. Don't like that sort of places, and it's reasonable why."

"They want to capture people and hypnotize them to do their bidding," said Waddle Dee. "By the way, speaking of hypnosis, they found some new test subjects. They consist of a cat and two humans, which have Rs on their clothing."

This sent a shiver down the backs of Ash and his friends.

"We need to fight this invasion, so we're going to take the Halberd to the Pokemon world," said Waddle Doo.

"That ship gives me bad memories whenever I see it." said Wheelie.

"Too bad so sad," replied Waddle Doo. "Birdon, Capsule J2, Buggzy, and others are on the ship preparing it for liftoff. All I have to say to you humans is that it is quite powerful."

"But now, we must move before the invasion starts," said Meta Knight. "Move out!" Everyone went out of the room and followed a hallway. They reached a door, and when it was opened, Meta Knight said, "Behold! The Halberd!

The Halberd did look powerful. Massive bat-like wings, a gigantic cannon, and on the front, a large mask looking like Meta Knight's mask. It was the greatest in battle and interdimensional travel technology on Popstar.

"I originally made this to be a battleship to make the Dream Landers give up their lazy lifestyles, but it failed, because Kirby stopped me," said Meta Knight. "I redesigned it later to travel within dimensions. Let's hop in!"

The group walked on the runway and into the ship. Upon getting in, everyone found a seat and sat down. Seat belts closed over them. Meta Knight pressed a few buttons, and soon the Halberd flew into the air, its passengers ready to defend helpless people on another dimension.

* * *

**Does anyone else find it funny that I made Kirby the enemy and Kirby's enemies the heroes? I chose enemies who are helpers in Kirby Super Star (Ultra when I include Capsule J2).**

**Read, review, and subscribe to Kirby Krisis!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry for updating so late. So here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Invasion

After some inter-dimensional travel (and some use of motion sickness receptacles), the Halberd and its passengers arrived at the Pokemon universe.

"Why are the Kirbys invading at this time right after their attempt to capture us?" asked Brock. "Is it just to make this story interesting and so the author doesn't have to write as much?"

"Probably." replied Wheelie. "But try not to ask fourth-wall breaking questions, okay?"

They arrived at Sunyshore City a bit early. The city was acting like usual (probably). They landed the Halberd without trouble. Ash volunteered to get a map from there while the others set up camp. There were no objections, and so Ash got a map to plan the strategy for the defense.

After planning everything, they waited. As soon as a star-shaped flying ship came into view they started going towards the city.

They got there just in time. Kirbys were already heading for the shores on their Warp Stars. Once they crashed, they abducted the nearest humans and headed straight back for the ship. Panic started settling in...

A few minutes later, everything was mayhem. The Starship, the grand ship where the Kirbys flew from, floated over the city and used a pink tractor beam to pull all living things under it that were not Kirbys towards it. Humans and Pokemon floated to the sky to the ship, where no one knew what happened to the victims there. Some of humans battled the Kirbys with their Pokemon, but as one Kirby fell, another one was there to take its place.

Meta Knight and his crew, including Ash and his friends, went to work. Burning Leo scorched dozens of Kirbys with his fire breath and flaming tackles. Chilly froze a group of the spherical warriors and kicked their bodies around, taking out more of them.

Ash's Pokemon was a major force against the Kirbys. Staraptor used Aerial Ace to decimate many of the invaders, Buizel blasted with Water Pulses, Infernape used Flamethrower to scorch many Kirbys, and Grotle helped with Energy Balls.

In all of the action, there was only one thought on Ash's mind: Where was Pikachu?

Meanwhile in the Starship...

The original Kirby, also known as Alpha Kirby, stood and watched the battle. Then, he turned and commanded, "Shadow!"

A black Kirby said, "Yes, sir?"

"Bring me Ash's Pikachu and a Ghost Kirby right now," commanded Alpha Kirby. A minute later, Shadow came back with both, the former in a electric-proof cage.

"Let's use him as a weapon. You Ghost Kirby, possess him," commanded Alpha Kirby. Shadow opened the cage, and the Ghost Kirby slipped into Pikachu's body.

* * *

**Laziness happened. Blah ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Read, review and follow Kirby Krisis!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its late. I've been lazy recently. Good thing this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: FREAKING TRACTOR BEAMS (Probably a reference to something)

The invasion of the Kirbys kept continuing besides the effort to stop it. Kirbys stormed the streets and kidnapped humans, bringing them to the tractor beam. Some people in other parts of the world were even surprised when they saw the reporter being abducted on live TV.

Meanwhile in the Warpstar, Alpha Kirby looked at the battlefield that was Sunyshore City. He saw the humans destroying a lot of Kirbys, especially Ash and his friends. "Direct that tractor beam on those those three kids!" Alpha Kirby commanded.

Slowly, the pink tractor beam moved towards them. Brock noticed it and hung on to what was left of a building as it passed over him. But the effort was futile, and soon he flew to the sky.

Ash noticed, and quickly ran nearby to help. He jumped into the tractor beam and flew towards the massive star-shaped ship. Soon Dawn followed as well.

Waddle Dee and Meta Knight saw the three humans rising into the air. "Stay here and lead the defense," Meta Knight said to Waddle Dee. "I'm chasing them." And with that, the masked leader flew into the sky towards the ship.

As soon as Ash and co. got into the ship, Kirbys confronted them. Brock's Happiny pounded them to smithereens and they went through the Warpstar. They battled their way through crowds of Kirbys and found the battle room, used to work the ship's defenses.

As Ash, Brock, and Dawn rushed in, they found Alpha Kirby facing them. "Super Abilities, come forth!" yelled the leader of the Kirbys. Suddenly, five Kirbys with the five different Super Abilities went in front of the heroes (Ultra Sword, Monster Flame, Flare Beam, Grand Hammer, and Snow Bowl for anyone that didn't play KRtDL)! But before either side could do anything, a massive tornado blew the Kirbys into a wall. Ash and his friends turned around and saw Meta Knight.

"Good job finding your way here," complimented Meta Knight. Then, they saw Alpha Kirby carrying a cage. He opened it, and Pikachu hopped out with electricity bursting in his cheeks.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ash. "It's Pikachu! But why do I have the feeling this is a trap?"

Ash's suspicions was confirmed when Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at Ash's friends. Meta Knight reflected the bolt off his blade and said "He's possessed by a Ghost Kirby!" Meta Knight launched a sword beam at Pikachu, but Pikachu quickly dodged it.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash said to Pikachu. "Get that Kirby out of your body!"

Suddenly, Pikachu launched yet another Thunderbolt, but, at himself.

The Ghost Kirby rose out of Pikachu's body, suffering from elecrticity. Meta Knight blasted it with a sword beam and the Kirby slammed into the wall. Upon becoming free of the Ghost Kirby, Pikachu joined with Ash. Ash pointed to Alpha Kirby and said, "Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle at full power!"

Pikachu rushed into Alpha Kirby with high speed. The puffball flew into the wall (don't you love Kirbys flying into the wall) and lay there. A dark mist started rising from his body...

* * *

**Insert Star Wars quote here.**

**Oh wow, I'm spending too much energy on Minecraft. I had to look up the Ice Super Ability. Should I change my pen name? NOPE.**

**Read, review, and follow, yada yada yada. The conclusion is next chapter.**


End file.
